


the most wonderful time of the year

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [13]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Richie's favorite decoration is by far the mistletoe.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just constantly soft about 90s reddie, that's what this boils down to

It was really, really strange to have a tree in the living room.

Christmas had never been his favorite, and even if it was, there would have been no need for a tree. He kept forgetting it was there, and whenever he got up in the middle of the night to get a midnight snack or drink of water, he would see it out of the corner of his eye and jump.

Eddie thought it was hysterical when Richie told him over coffee. 

“What do you think it is?” he’d asked.

“I don’t know Eds, It or something. I keep thinking the tree is somebody.”

Eddie, he was sure, would not let him live this down. But Richie didn’t mind. He liked seeing Eddie laugh, even if it was at his expense. He would suffer through the humiliation if he had to.

Actually, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Eddie. 

His favorite decoration by far was the mistletoe Eddie had hung up in the doorway, because Richie liked to take it down and hold it up while Eddie was turned around, so he could kiss him when he saw it.

“You’ve brought this on yourself,” he said, when Eddie came in from the garage, right into Richie’s waiting trap, “You shouldn’t have bought this.”

“I didn’t expect you to like it so much. You didn’t even _like_ Christmas,” Eddie smiled, and kissed him, “But I _guess_ I don’t mind it. You’re awfully sneaky though. And hang that back up when you’re done.”

Richie laughed, “Cause you’re too short to reach it?”

“There’s no need for rudeness,” Eddie said, “Not when I’ve finally finished shopping for you.”

He held up the bag to illustrate his point. It was a nondescript paper bag, and he knew Eddie did that on purpose, so he couldn’t guess where he’d been. He had to give Eddie credit for his forethought.

“Oh for me? How kind.”

“You better not peek Richie,” Eddie said, sliding past him to put the bag away upstairs, “I mean it. I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t _trust_ me?”

“Let me rephrase,” Eddie paused at the foot of the stairs, “I trust you with everything but this. Better?”

Richie sighed, “How do I know you’re not up there searching for my present to you?”

“Because I have more patience than you do Rich. And you know it.”

Richie shrugged, and chuckled to himself. He returned to the kitchen to fix something to eat, and he heard Eddie return back downstairs. He knew Eddie wouldn’t peek, but it was fun to tease. 

“How was your afternoon?” Eddie asked, when Richie pulled him into the kitchen, an arm around his waist. Eddie, used to the action, let himself be pulled in, “Did you take out the trash?”

“Uh huh,” Richie replied, “I missed you. I miss you when you leave, did you know that?”

“Even though I was _just_ downtown?”

“Even then. I miss you when you go to get the mail,” Richie said, nuzzling up to Eddie’s neck, “I think that the Christmas time mood has gotten me even more clingy.”

“I told you you’re not clingy,” Eddie said, “But your moustache is tickling me. I didn’t realize I could make you a Christmas fan. Save for the horribly scary tree right?”

Richie laughed, and pulled away, “Wait until it scares you in the middle of the night when all you want is maybe half a sandwich or some ice water. Then you don’t come crying to me Mr. Spaghetti Man, cause I won’t want to hear it. No sir, I’ll just roll over and go back to sleep. Now, what did you get me for Christmas?”

“Oh no,” Eddie shook his head, “You can’t trick me honey. Not unless you’re sharing what you got me?”

Richie shook his head and said a silent prayer he’d gotten a good present, “Absolutely not. You can wait ten days. Me? I might die from anticipation.”

He knew Eddie would be good, wouldn’t look if Richie asked him not to, but he also sort of hoped Eddie would, just so he could find out if he’d made a good choice. He was _pretty_ sure he had, and everyone he’d asked had agreed, but he still wasn’t positive.

“Richie, my darling, the love of my life. If the clown didn’t kill you, this won’t either. That would be very embarrassing.”

He laughed, and Eddie looked proud at that fact. He knew that Eddie didn’t think himself particularly funny, and was always immensely impressed whenever he could make Richie laugh. Despite the fact that he frequently made fun of Richie’s comedic and acting ability, he also ensured that Richie knew exactly how funny and talented he thought Richie was. It was a nice dichotomy, Richie thought. 

“I might die Eds,” Richie said, capitalizing on the joke, “I’m feeling rather faint. Remember me fondly Eddie dear, for I know my time is limited. Come close, let me tell you my last words.”

“I can’t stand you,” Eddie said, trying to squirm out of Richie’s arms, “You’re a dork.”

“Please, no spare kindness for a dying man?” Richie shook his head, “A cruel, unjust world.”

“Richie,” Eddie put a hand on his face, “It’s my professional opinion that you’re going to pull through. At least wait until after the holidays to die please. It’ll be a hassle.”

“Not a shred of kindness,” Richie sighed melodramatically, “How harsh.”

“Fine,” Eddie kissed him on the cheek, “Happy?”

“I might yet live to see another day. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. You may have just saved my life.”

Richie laughed, and let Eddie go. There were several slices of pizza from the other day in the fridge, and he held up the plate to suggest them to Eddie. 

“Sounds good,” Eddie said, “Did you hang the mistletoe back up?”

“Until next time yes. Are you hungry?”

“Sure,” Eddie smiled, “I’ll make the drinks if you warm up the pizza?”

“An acceptable trade,” Richie agreed, “Eds?”

“Hmm?” Eddie muttered, pulling down glasses from the cabinet.

“I love you even if you won’t humor my impatience.”

“Rich, it’s _because_ I love you that I won’t humor you.”

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate you as always!


End file.
